Hope for the Future
by AlwaysACaskettLover
Summary: Everything was normal, that was the problem everything was too normal. They weren't anywhere, they didn't go backwards or forward, they just stood still, She couldn't help but think, maybe this is all they'll ever be. Minor spoilers for 5x22.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so don't be too tough. Got this when I was reading the synopsis for 5x22. So if you are one of those spoiler-free people I suggest not reading this. Although I'm pretty sure it doesn't contain any spoilers, just inspired.**

They just finished the case. After some grueling hours of trying to find the killer, that managed to have a alibi, a fake one. Castle was the one who figured it out, although she would never tell him that. After that, all the pieces fit together like they often did with him. She was just finishing up paperwork. Castle was sitting in his chair very focused on his game of Angry Birds. Things had been great between them, everything was normal. But that was the problem it was too much normal. They were going no where with their relationship. She did move in with him 6 months ago, but that was it. She couldn't help but think, maybe this is all they'll ever be.

About 30 minutes later, they packed up and went home. Although she tried not to think about it. The frustrating voice inside of her kept telling her,_ confront him. _Once they got home, Beckett finally told him.

"Castle, can I ask you a question?"

Castle turned around after hanging Beckett's coat. He sensed something was wrong, seeing her face conflicted and knew this conversation was soon to be serious.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Where are we?"

"Um, we're at home"

Castle said with a confused look on his face.

"No I don't mean that, I mean in our relationship"

Oh

_Oh_

"I think we're in a good place, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but is this all we are going to be? I keep thinking,"Are we just stuck here, is this it?""

"This is where you want to be right?"

He wanted to diffuse the question as soon as possible. The truth was he was planning on proposing to her, on their Hamptons trip next week. Castle wanted to be a surprise after all, it was going to be greatest moment of his life.

"Yeah but do we have a future?" Beckett said

"I thought we wanted to live in the moment?"

"I know, I know, but what if I want _more_?"

"Beckett stop stressing out. Are you hungry? Cause I'm starving."

Oh no, he wasn't going to back away that easy. Beckett was not letting him get away from this conversation. She was going to get an answer one way or another.

"Castle, focus. Are we going somewhere?" Suddenly angry.

"How bout Chinese, Italian?"

Hoping she would just drop the question.

"Castle! Am I just wasting my time? Should I just move on? Is this all we are ever going to be?"

"Of course not"

"Then tell me where this is going"

_Silence_

"Really? You're just gonna cop out?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, maybe you're avoiding the question like you always do, why can't you answer me?"

"Look Beckett, Can we just talk about this another time?"

"No"

"Then I can't answer you"

Beckett looked back at him with disappointment and anger. They same look that she had when she learned that he started digging into his mother case. He never wanted to see that look again, but there it was plastered on her face right now.

"If this relationship is going no where, maybe I should leave!"

"I can't believe you can't trust me with this!"

"How could I? You're a 9 year old a sugar rush, who just can't take things seriously! Maybe I am in this with the wrong person!"

"Wow, I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought I did, but I think I like to differ"

"Beck-"

"Castle" Tears were forming behind her eyelids, and one just manage to escape "I thought you said no secrets"

"Please, Beckett can you leave it, I promise to talk about it again"

"When?"

_Silence_

_"_Wow, you really are something aren't you?"

"Ple-"

"Don't. You can't answer me when or why, do you really think that whatever you're hiding is better than our relationship?"

Castle hesitated for a moment, he hated when she cried. He pulled out the black felt case from his inside pocket of his coat. Looked at it, trying to think of a better option, but deciding there was no other way. He threw it on table, and walked away, slamming the door.

Beckett picked up the case, with shaking fingers, although she knew what was inside, opened it and inside was a diamond ring, with a band fit for _her_ was just a ring but to her it meant so much more. It meant a future for _her._ A promise that was meant for _her. _He was offering Always for _her. _Her vision suddenly became blurry, what she realized were tears, she needed to fix it. Trying to close the box, a white sheet slipped out, she didn't notice it earlier, _wow what a detective I am_, it was a note.

_To my one and done,_

_The one I wan't to spend my life with,_

_The one words can't describe,_

_The one I can't survive without,_

_To forever,_

_Always_

Without a moment to spare she ran after him, ring long forgotten...For now.

**Well, there you go. Pretty short. Imma hide in my cave now. **


	2. Pour Drink Slam

**A/N: So I got a huge amount of amazing reviews, all asking for more. So here it is Chapter 2, thanks for all the great reviews. This chapter is shorter than I wanted to be, but I'm satisfied.**

Pour. Drink. Slam. The pattern was repeated over and over. Castle sat on the stool at The Old Haunt, he knew one day he would be grateful he owned a bar. But he didn't think today would be the day. The day he was trying to drink away his sorrows. Trying to erase the nagging voice saying_ So this is how it's going to end. Just like that, I knew it was too good to be true_. No matter how many times he tried to shake his head it was still there. Why wouldn't it just leave him alone? Why bother argue with himself? The voice would never leave.

Pour. Drink. Slam.

She thought he had just left, but the hallways and elevators were empty. _How long has she been in there?_ Beckett ran out into the snow. She had forgotten to put on her coat. But, right now, that was the least of her worries. She didn't care if she would catch a cold. Hell she didn't care if she got hit by a car, she needed to see him, to tell him. Beckett didn't have any second thoughts, and knew that she would never regret this decision she made. And she knew where to go.

She ran on the sheet of white snow, disrupted by her footprints. _Maybe I should've called a cab_. But the sound of her footsteps didn't falter. She sensed a hint of deja vù when she passed by the swing set. She thought of how far she came, how far _they _came, ever since that day. She shook her head trying to get rid of the thoughts. She would reminisce another day. Right now, she had somewhere to be. The footsteps continued. Every second that passed, seemed like her heart was about to implode. Maybe it was the running, but she knew that wasn't true. She thought she had ran for what seemed like days, for what seem like she was racing against the thoughts in her head.

Hitting New Yorkers, like they were bumper cars. But she didn't even bother to say "Sorry" because the person that she needed to say "Sorry" to was the man who had her heart. Ignoring all the expletives, the crowd yelled, the footsteps continued, with even stronger force. Her clothes were soaked, she would yell at him later for that. Soaked clothing and wet hair? _Oh god, why does the universe repeat itself so much?_ When suddenly she reached her destination.

He wasn't even drunk. All his playboy days had helped with that. He didn't drink so much anymore ever since he and Beckett were together, drinking was his last resort. So there he was, at his last resort. _God, I'm so pathetic._ He must've seen the bottom of the bottle, when he heard the loud pounding coming from the direction of the door. _Why can't anyone let me be? Can't they leave me to drown?_ He let out a loud groan and yelled out,"It's closed." Not wanting to deal with anything else, right now. And the pounding kept on going. _Maybe it's my head_. It had to be. But he wasn't even drunk, he was barely buzzed, he was gonna punch whoever was at the door. "Please leave, it's clo-" But the next he knew he was looking at a very familiar face, that was up against the fogged window, a gorgeous face, the one that said his favorite words, and the one he would never stop loving.

Pour. Drink. Slam.

**A/N: And another one bites the dust, I'm already working on another chapter. But I can't decide, so imma let you guys choose.**

**Option A: Beckett's on the other side. **

**Option B: Beckett's not on the other side.**

**I must warn you if you choose Option A, the whole story would be shorter but I could pull of wedding planning for A. Option B would be more dramatic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I did a vote on what would happen next. Option A won by a **_**landslide**_**. You asked for it so here it is. **

She saw him sitting there, she couldn't fathom what expression he had on his face. It was the look of rejection, sadness, put it together, the look on his face was of one who had given up. She rarely saw the look, he was always the optimist, she never wanted to see it again. The last time she had seen that face was when Alexis was taken. Beckett hated herself for putting that look on him. Through all of the thoughts spinning in her mind, she manage to see movement, he was letting her in.

There she was. At his door. Again. At first he thought he was hallucinating, so he started blinking like a crazy man. She was still there. He got up to let her in, slowly he started to unlock the door. He made sure to avoid any eye contact, he was frightened, terrified, that if he looked at her he would see anger, and who knows what else. His hands were so shaky, that he fumbled with the lock. Castle finally managed to get it open. And he swung it open. He looked down turning his back to her.

"Castle"

_No answer_

"Rick, look I'm sorry"

That got his attention, he was expecting a break-up, he was expecting her to run. But he wasn't expecting a sorry. After all it wasn't her fault. He looked up. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting at all, there was no sadness, no disappointment. Just pure love.

"It wasn't your fault" Rick said

"Yes it was, if I hadn't brought up the subject none of this would've happen"

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know. It was my fault I wanted to be a big surprise when I should've just came out and said it. Instead I went with my ego"

"I should've trusted you"

"No, No, you were right I'm just a self-centered jerk"

"You're my self-centered jerk. But you're not any self-centered jerk, you're the most amazing man. You're the one who supported me through the lows and highs. Richard Castle, you're the most selfless man, I've ever met, I've ever loved. You have done so many things, to help other people. To help me. That's what I love about you. Look at all the things you've done, you made a fund in name of my mother, you gave $100,00, so I could get the killer. You gave me space when I needed it. But most of all you never stop loving me, even though I pushed you away, several times. That love was what saved me from that bullet. When you started digging into my mom's case, I was initially mad, but after some time I realized you were trying to keep me safe. But in that process you put yourself into a precarious situation. You could've gotten killed, and if you did..._die_...I could never live. So that's why I stopped investigating, so you could be safe. And in that process I was also protecting myself physically, and mentally. I love you so much, that I couldn't picture you _leaving_ me without breaking down. It scares me sometimes, but I'm not running, I think I've done enough of that, I'm here to stay."

What Beckett saw next gave her relief, but at the same time made her heart beat 100 times faster. He smiled.

Castle couldn't believe what he was hearing. Believe that she loved him. Believe that she would lay done her life for him. And if she did, then he was gonna do it too, they were in this together.

"Is that true?" Castle said

"How can you be so smart, but so dumb at the same time?"

"Yes?"

"Of course, it's true"

He was speechless, no one had ever come close to that. No one had ever had this effect on him.

"I love you, and I'm here to stay too"

"I love you too, Castle"

She didn't know how he got so close, but she didn't want him out of her space again. Never again.

They're foreheads were touching now, ever so slowly, he leaned in. This kiss, was probably the best they've ever had, except for when they got together, This kiss was slow, yet rushed. Fast, yet passionate. So many sensations were together. The feeling of forgiveness, lust, and love. They broke they're kiss as they needed air. They just stood there in silence, for what was an eternity. Until Beckett finally broke it.

"Oh, and Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes"

He looked back with a confused face.

"Yes, I'll marry you" Beckett said.

"But I haven't proposed yet" he said smiling

"I know but when you do, you'll already have the answer"

Castle chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"I just realized we broke-up, got back together, and got engaged, in the same day"

"But that's where you're wrong"

Castle stared back dumbfounded.

"You haven't proposed yet"

"You aren't gonna let that ago until I do, are you?"

"Nope"

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm exhausted"

"Really? I guess we will have to sleep, instead of having some amazing make-up sex."

"You evil woman"

"I thought you already knew"

_She's gonna be the death of me, but I wouldn't wanna have it any other way._

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, I already got the next chapter planned out. The proposal will probably 2 chapters from now. As for the next 2 chapters, you're gonna have to wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: What is with me and short chapters? IDK, sorry for this chapter being so short. Thanks for all the great reviews!**

_3 days later_

"Hey Lanie"

"Hey, girl I haven't seen you in weeks, what's going on?"

"Lanie, you just saw me 2 days ago"

"Yeah, but that was on a case, how's writerboy?"

"Better than ever"

"Than why are you here"

"What? I can't visit my friend without talking about Castle?"

Lanie looked back with a questioning look

"Ok, ok, Castle was gonna propose to me"

"WHAT?! Let me see your hand, how big's the diamond?"

"Well, I'm not actually engaged"

"Ok, ok, back-up, tell me the whole story" Lanie said while heading in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"Gotta get some red wine"

Once Lanie settled down, red wine and all. She started.

"Ok, so me and Castle, had a fight"

"About what?"

"About our relationship"

"Why? You guys are doing just great"

"I know, but I felt like we stood still, going no where"

"Ok, fair enough, what happened next?"

"We talked about it, and I kept asking where we were going and if I was wasting my time. But he didn't answer any of them"

"Imma kill writer boy"

"Hold on, let me finish the story before you kill him"

"Fine" Lanie said with a disgruntled look

"So he finally gave up, he took out a black felt case-" Lanie gasped "-and threw it on the table and walked away"

"Ok, now I want to kill you"

"Yeah, I did too"

"So, what happened next?" Lanie said like a little child wanting the rest.

"I opened the box, saw the ring, while closing it, a little note slipped out"

Lanie listened attentively

"The note was beautiful, Lanie, it really hit me, on how much I loved him"

"Wow, sounds like something I would like to see"

"Maybe one day, anyways, I ran out, into the snow, and chased after him"

"How'd you know he would be at The Old Haunt?"

"If you owned a bar, where would you go?"

"Ok, you have a point"

"Anyways, I went and there he was, I hated what I did to him. God Lanie, he was so _broken. _I needed to glue the pieces back together, like he did me so many years ago"

"You really do love him"

"More than you'll ever know, so anyway I fixed it, the end"

"Oh hell no, you can't just finish like that, what did you tell him? Can you a least tell me about the ring?"

"Ok, I'll tell you about the ring, I told him that I would say yes if he proposed"

"So did he?"

"No, not yet"

"So let me get this straight you're engaged, but you're not?"

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds worse than it is"

"Why is everything so complicated with you two?"

_Back at The Old Haunt_

Ryan, Esposito, and Castle were having the exact same conversation.

"So Castle when are you going to propose?" Said Ryan

"This Friday, and I need your guys's help"

"Sure"

"Anything"

Castle told them what they had to do. Ryan and Esposito gladly accepted. They were going to have so much fun messing with Beckett.

"And promise you won't say anything to anyone"

"Dude, it's us"

Castle looked back with a questioning look.

"Ok, fine we won't tell" Making a zipper sign across their mouths

**A/N: Review! Follow for the future chapters! Yeah, I don't have anything else to say, sooo until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

*_Beep*Beep*_

The familiar sound of her phone had awoken her.

"Beckett"

Castle was just starting wake-up, unlike Beckett he was a deep sleeper, but the loss of warmth from his chest had woken him up, meaning one thing. Body drop.

"Morning" Castle said

"Sorry, but it's not morning yet"

Castle looked at his clock, _2:00._ Ugh.

"Why can't killers sleep for once!"

"C'mon Castle time to go"

They quickly got out ready in all of 15 mins. It would've been quicker, but Castle insisted on breakfast. Their routine had been beautifully orchestrated, ever since Beckett moved in. With coffee in hand, they headed out.

"What do we got, Espo?"

"White male, mid 30's. Two gunshot wounds to the chest"

"Do we have an I.D?"

"Nope, killer took it"

"It's not a mugging" Castle said, knowing what they were all thinking

"How?"

"See the placement of the wounds? One is to the chest, one to the back. Whoever did this knew what they were doing"

Both of them, nodded

"Where's Ryan?" Beckett asked

"He had a appointment to check if the child was ok"

"Ok, Espo canvass the area, when Ryan comes, update him. Castle and I will check the cameras"

They all headed off, while in the car, Beckett saw Castle texting.

"Who you texting?"

"Oh, nothing"

At that time she let it go, but he kept texting. She decide she would confront him after the case, her curiosity getting the better of her. _Man, Castle IS rubbing off of me, I don't know if that's good or bad._

They finally got the tapes from the cameras. It showed the shooting. But it didn't showed, the killer. It showed a floating gun, in mid-air, and Castle immediately started spinning theories.

"It's an ghost"

Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I know! It's the invisible cloak from Harry Potter!"

"Really, Castle?"

"C'mon, Beckeeeeeettt, can't you believe one time?"

She glared back at him.

"Ok, look at the facts, no fingerprints, not to mention the lack of a killer"

"There is always a reasonable explanation for this."

"Maybe not"

"Think about it when have the weird cases suspects been something out of ordinary? Alien case, no aliens. Evil spirit case, no demons."

"I know, but what if this one's real?"

She couldn't hold back the smile, and he gladly returned it.

_2 hours later_

"Imma head home, Gina will put me 6 feet under if I don't give her the next few chapters"

"Ok, I'll see you at home"

"Hey, Beckett we have an address for his wife" Espo said

"Yeah, Ok, let's go"

_Hey did you get her to the address? _

_Of course, she's on her way, are you there?_

_Yeah, the eagle is in position._

_Dude, why do we have to use code words?_

_It just makes things cooler._

_No, it makes you a nerd._

_I have to go._

_Good luck man._

_Thanks._

Esposito closed his phone after reading his last text. Mom and Dad were going to get engaged, and then married, and who knows what else?

Beckett entered the building.

"NYPD!"

_Nothing_

_What's that smell? Roses? What the heck?_

"Hello?"

The room was empty. Huh, it was a nice place. How could that be right? After checking her finance's she didn't have much money, that was the motive for murder. She headed to the rooftop. She never expected what happened next.

"Castle?"

"Hey"

He had the sweetest smile on him, the one that made her heart warm. The one that offered comfort at hard times. The one that made everything bad, good.

"What are you doing here?" She already had the answer, after all she was a detective.

"Kate, before I met you I was a mess, two failed marriages, and fame, led me too my playboy ways. For the longest time, I convinced myself that I could live like this, like it wasn't so bad. That was until I met you. I'll admit it wasn't the greatest way to met, but I wouldn't have it any other way. When I met you, I knew there was a story, and being an author, I wanted, no, _needed_, to know what it was. And a few hours later I was your partner. When I found out your story, you know what I saw? I saw the strongest, bravest person, that covers her imperfection. My mission was to help you see that being imperfect is ok, and to help you through them. To me your perfect, and I don't what I did to deserve you. No matter what happens, I'll be there. Always."

Beckett started crying as he got down on one knee.

"Kate, will you let me have the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes"

Kate was speechless, she couldn't believe that she was engaged, to Richard Castle! Yes, she knew it was coming, but no amount of preparation could prepare her for what happened. She was going to be . _Maybe I should keep my maiden name, no, I'll hyphen it._ Castle put on the ring, the ring was gorgeous, not too over the top, not too small. It was perfect. It was them.

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Was the whole case fake?"

"I told you I would pay you back for what you did for my birthday"

"Dead body?"

"You know how surprisingly easy it is to get a cadaver?

"I'm glad you did"

"Me too"

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys are satisfied, I'm not. I thought about doing cliff hanger, but that would be cruel. After all I've been through it, etc. every Castle season finale.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Another short chapter! Only 400 words. Shame on me! Sorry, my updates weren't faster. Was busy making a Caskett vid! If you want to see it, tiny url. com****/d4eaqnl (no Spaces)**

"Darling! I want to see the rock on your hand! Richard wouldn't let me see it"

"Yeah, I think we all want to see it!"

As Martha, Lanie, Jenny went over to check out the diamond. Castle had set up an engagement party, when they got home. Castle was talking about Ryan and Espo, arguing about who would the best man.

"Dang girl, that's one gorgeous rock!" said Lanie

"I guess the benefits of your fiancé being a multimillionaire author, is really coming into play" said Jenny

"Well, that's not he only thing that's big about him" Kate winked

"Ooo, so he is the white whale" Jenny said

"So how did he propose?" Asked Lanie

"Oh please, you knew about it or else how would he get a cadaver?"

"No, seriously he didn't tell me. But a cadaver! Interesting!"

"Hold on, one sec. Castle, how'd you get a hold of a cadaver?"

"Oh yeah, Perlmutter got in touch with a medical faculty"

"Wow, he actually _helped _ you?"

"I'm surprised too, something about winning the share of the pool?"

"Oh yeah, got to collect my winnings too!"

"I thought you guys already finished the pool" Beckett said

"No way, there's multiple pools, there's the Marriage, Kids,"

"Ok, I don't want to know"

"How come you didn't ask me or tell me for help?" Lanie said to Castle

"Um, you're best friends with my fiancé, you would've told her" Castle replied

Kate loved the sound of that word, _fiancé, _she couldn't quit get a grasp of that she was _his _fiancé.

"I would not!" Lanie said

They both glared at her

"Ok, maybe I would"

"Yo, we gotta talk about who's the best man here"

"It's definitely me!" Ryan said

"Why?"

"Because I want to be best man once in my lifetime."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Just saying that, your point of view of marriage isn't the best one"

"Amen" Lanie said

"Okay, okay, but I want to best man once in my lifetime too, since I wasn't Kevin's."

"Okay, there's one way to settle this... The Best Man Olympics!" exclaimed Castle

"You're on, honeymilk"

"Come at me"

"Seriously guys? This is ridiculous! C'mon, Lanie back me up here!" Beckett said

"No way, I'm gonna start a pool on this"

"Ok, now I think you have a gambling problem"

**A/N: Ok, so The Best Man Olympics was a sporadic idea. So imma hold another fanfic POLLLLLLLLL!**

**Ryan or Espo?**

**1. Ryan**

**2. Espo**

**Poll ends tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: In this chapter, I used episode names in the name of the case they're talking about, also referenced my favorite episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S , see if you can catch it.**

"Welcome to the first ever Best Man Olympics!"

"Really Castle? This is probably the worst idea EVER!" Beckett pointed out

"Oh please, you've seen worst"

"Ugh, Lanie help me out!" Beckett said

"C'mon, get in the spirit! I know just what you need"

"No, I am not joining the pool"

"Oh well, at least I had to try"

"You ready guys?" Castle said

"Yep"

You're on"

"Round #1, will be Guitar Hero!"

"Oooh, yeah, I'm so gonna kick your ass!"

"I don't know about that, honeymilk!"

"Less talking and more playing"

"Oh your one to talk about less talking" stated Beckett

"Anyways, easy rules whoever gets the highest score wins"

"Ok we'll flip a coin, call it in the air"

"Heads" Espo said

"Heads it is go ahead Espo"

"Ok, here we go" Espo said as he cracked his knuckles

"Woo Espo!" Lanie said

Beckett shot a questioning look towards her

"What?"

"Mmmhm"

Esposito got a score of 643,000 points

"Ok, Ryan your up next"

It was pretty clear Ryan had never played before, but managed to get 405,820 points.

"Espo is the winner of this round! Next round is what I like to call Theory testing!" Castle said

"Uh oh, I'm pretty sure you suck at this part" Ryan said

"We'll see"

"Ok first crime scene, woman is killed, with strangulation marks, security tapes show nothing"

"Easy, the killer just disabled the tapes" Espo said

"Ryan?"

"The killer killed the girl, put her through the time machine, leaving no trace of the killer on the tape"

"Ok, that point goes to Ryan, love the creativity"

"Next one is a memory, which case was which involved a 1947 case?"

"The one with the P.I and the mobster girl!" exclaimed Ryan

"Ok Ryan said it first, so you win this round!"

"Ok no fair, I call cheater!" Espo said

"Awww, someone's a sore loser" said Ryan

"You wanna go?"

"Ok, boys break it up! Right now, it's 1 to 1, so whoever, wins this next round wins it all!"

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Glad you ask, Espo, it's the lightning round!" Castle said with his face lighting up

"Awesome!"

"2:00 minutes each, whoever gets the most question right wins! Since Ryan won the last one, Espo you go first, Beckett can you be the timekeeper?" Castle stated

"If it means ending this stupid thing, fine" Beckett said

"Ok, and the lightning round starts now!"

Beckett triggered the timer on.

"What was the first case, I was on?"

"The one with your copycat, flowers for your grave"

"Correct, how many Derek storm novels have I written?"

"26?"

"Incorrect, in what case was when I bought the coffee machine?"

"Hell Hath No Fury"

"Correct"

"Castle, 1 minute left!"

"Which case was there aliens?"

"Close encounters of the murderous kind"

"Correct, what look does Beckett give when I have a crazy theory?"

"The one that says "Thats-ridiculous-but-without-your-theories-my-day -wouldn't-be-as-good"

"Correct!"

"Hey!" Beckett said, but knew it was true "Times up!"

"You got 4 questions right! Ryan your next!"

"Ready, set, go!"

"What's Beckett's badge number?"

"41319"

"Correct, what case did I buy the Old Haunt?"

"The Last Call case"

"Correct, what was Beckett's former summer job?"

"A model"

"Correct"

"Can we stop asking questions about me?" Beckett said, while blushing

"Fine, what's my middle name?"

"Ummm" As Ryan desperately searched his brain for the answer.

"3...2"

"Alexander!" As it finally clicked in his mind.

"Wow, that was literally a last second shot, well ladies and gentlemen we have a tie!"

"So what does that mean another round or...?"

"Nope, you too will be co-best man, but I'm putting Ryan in charge of my bachelor party"

"Bro, why he'll set up something boring like a camping trip"

"Exactly, no strippers"

"Awww, Beckett seriously whipped you" Espo said

"Is that a problem Espo?" Beckett said, as he glared at him

"Um no"

"Don't worry Espo, you can help me pick my tux, I don't want-" Castle pointed at Ryan's clothes. "-well, that"

"You got it bro"

"Hold on, so what does that mean for the pool?" Lanie said

"No one wins, that means no one loses or wins money" Beckett said, grinning.

"WHAT! Awww man! Worst pool ever!"

"Maybe this will teach you"

"Nah, so have you guys set a date for the wedding?"

"No, not yet"

"Location?"

"No" Suddenly embarrassed

"Cake? Dress? Band or DJ?"

Beckett just nodded her head

"Girl, we got to go"

"Uh oh" Castle said

"What?" Beckett replied

"I think you just met Bridesmaidzilla Lanie"

"Awwwww, crap. Castle take me with you!"

"What? So I could be Lanie's soon-to-be punching bag? I don't think so"

"Where are you Beckett? Lets go!" Lanie exclaimed

"Dammit"

**A/N: And my writers brain came up with the most scariest thing ever. Lanie Bridesmaidzilla. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lanie literally dragged her out and into the car.

"Lanie, where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home!"

"Nope, we hardly had any girl time ever since you and writer boy got your freak on"

"Ok, fine, dresses?"

"Now that's the spirit! Do you have an idea of what you want?"

"Yeah"

"What!? Ms. Badass Cop Beckett has been looking at dresses?"

Beckett face went red, when she told Castle she had never looked at a wedding dress before, she wasn't lying. It wasn't until recently that it started.

"Beckett, we're here" Lanie stated shaking her out of her daydream.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The girl that greeted at the door said

"Hi, we are looking for a wedding dress"

_Back at the loft_

"I still think you cheated Ryan"

"How?"

"I don't know, but you did"

"Boys, boys, what shall we do next?"

"How bout some Madden?"

"Nah"

"Old Haunt"

He shook his head no.

"Then what?"

"Oh I know Remy's! And I'm driving."

"Shotgun!" yelled out Espo

"Huh"

"What's up Castle?"

"I seem to misplace my wallet"

"Don't worry we'll pay"

"Thanks guys"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Lanie! I can't believe you stole Castle's wallet!"

"Girl he'll be fine he's a millionaire after all"

"Are you sure, you weren't a crook before I met you?"

"If I was would I tell you?"

"Ugh, so unethical not to mention I'm a cop, I could arrest you right now!"

"Oh, Please"

"Imma text him that you stole his wallet! Emphasis on you!"

_Hey Castle_

_Hey, how's the shopping?_

_Going well, just want you to know Lanie stole your wallet, I won't spend it_

_Nah, don't worry about it, use it my treat!_

_Thanks Castle, you really are the best_

_I know I'm awesome like that_

_Bye_

_Cya_

"He said we could use it"

"Told you!"

"But I'm not wasting his money!"

"Of course not, that's why we are at Vera Wang's"

"Lanieeee!"

"C'mon lets go"

_2 hours later _

"Lanie I found it! It's perfect"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let me see it!"

Beckett walked out, it was truly perfect. It hugged her in all the right ways.

"Well?"

"Wow, I'm speechless"

"I know right!"

"Ok, let's buy it!"

"Yeah, you don't want to see the price tag"

"Well, either way, one step is done of your wedding!"

"Now can we go home?" She really missed Castle

"Please, don't make it sound so bad! You had fun!"

"Ok, fine, it was a little bit of fun"

They got ready and left, Lanie dropped Beckett home.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"In here!"

"Hey, you're actually writing!"

"I know right? And honey, I'm home? Kinda cliche isn't it?"

She just rolled her eyes

"Ah there's the Beckett I know!"

"So you about finished up?"

"Yep" As he saved and shut down his computer "Have you seen the newspaper?"

"Castle, no one reads the paper anymore, only you, old man"

Castle feigned a wound to his chest

"Richard Castle and Detective Kate Beckett is getting married..." She read out loud "... This will be Mr. Castle's 3rd marriage, will it be his last?"

"Trust me you're my last"

"I know" As she pecked his lips

"So how was dress shopping?"

"Amazing"

"If it's anything the price on my bill says, it must be amazing"

"Ooh, sorry about that"

"Nah, it's nothing, what you gals doing tomorrow?"

"Cake tasting, you wanna come?"

"Of course, it's my wedding too, after all most of my life is controlled by women"

By the time they finished talking, they were already fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Beckett woke up to the sound of her phone again, but this time Castle had waiting eyes. He had a tray with coffee that had perfectly executed foam hearts in it.

"I told you not to stare at me, while I sleep, you know" Picking up her phone, answering her phone "Beckett, yeah, I'll be right there"

"Body drop?"

"Yep, Let's go" As she started to the bathroom to get dressed. Castle dragged her back.

"How bout some coffee first?" Castle said with a smiling face.

Beckett wasn't very sure of this, she couldn't be late again.

"You know how long I took to make these coffees?"

Well, maybe she could.

"Fine, I'll text Espo"

10 minutes later, they headed to the precinct

"What's up, Espo"

"Wow, what took you so long? A little preoccupied?" Espo said, with a suggestive look on his face

"It was just coffee"

"Mmhmm, sure, like it was always _just _coffee"

"Shut up, what do we have"

"Jane doe, shot in the heart and the forehead, mid-20's, no Id, no dental records exist, prints aren't in the system. All we know right now, is that she owned a blue sedan"

"C.I.A"

"Sorry, but checked not one of theres"

"Check security footage, and traffic cams, I want to know her agenda, whoever did this was a pro, so check if she was in the army"

"Got it"

They finally settled down.

"You okay?" Castle said

"These are always hard, when you can't know the victim, you can't connect with them, because there's no identity"

"You really are remarkable" Castle said, with an appreciative smile on his face.

He always managed to make everything better, to find the silver lining, he was Castle.

"We got an ID! Lisa Hamilton, served 4 tours in Afghanistan, got back about a year ago." Ryan said

"K, I want to know everything about her, Castle and I will go see Lanie" Beckett loved that she could say that. _Castle and I_. She loved that he was always there. She love that she had the chance to say that every time there was a case. Every time she said Castle and I, it was just a sweet reminder that they were together. Always.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

The ding of the elevator had awoken her from her day dreams.

"Awww, there's my favorite couple!"

"Hi Lanie, what do we have?"

"Cause of death was the shot to the heart first, there were bruising on the back, suggesting the killer knocked her down and then shot"

"You couldn't call?"

"Whoa, don't want to see me?"

"Lanie-"

"Nah just knocking you around, anyway I found a fabric on her nails. The fabric was consistent with one of fatigues"

"Great, thanks Lanie"

"Hold on, when are we going cake tasting"

"Oh, I think we'll have to hold on that. Castle can you?"

"No problem, I'm already on it" Castle said taking out his phone, and walking into the hallway.

"So how are you?" Lanie questioned

"Great why?"

"You're telling me you don't have cold feet. Every bride does. Wait, did you guys tell Alexis?"

"Yeah, of course"

"What she say?"

"She said she was happy for us and brushed it off"

"Kate, you got to talk to her, your marrying her dad. She has to have some doubts"

At that time Castle came in after the phone call.

"Done"

"Thanks" Beckett said, smiling

"Go talk to her!" Lanie said as they walked out

"What was that about?" Castle said

"Nothing"

"Mmmhmm, I swear your going to make a control Castle club"

"Like I haven't already, speaking of, when's Alexis is going to visiting the loft?"

"Tomorrow, why? Oh my gosh, you actually are going to make one!"

Beckett just smirked at him.

"I need to get a hold of my panic room"

"Why doesn't it surprise me that you have one?"

**A/N: Next chapter is some Beckett and Alexis bonding time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know Alexis and Beckett talk has been written before and my version is not as well written as the ones I've read. BTW I'm glad you think my writing has a little humor in it, which was my intention.**

"Castle can you leave us alone for a little bit?"

"Why do you have a secret agenda? TELL ME WHO YOU WORK FOR!"

Beckett just glared back at him

"Ok, fine, I'll be in my office"

"Good idea dad, do some writing for once"

Castle headed to his office, with a face that look like a kid that didn't get to have any sweets. "Women" he muttered. "Brain controlling"

"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ok with me marrying your dad"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Alexis, I'm a detective, I know when your lying"

"Okay, okay, I'm just scared that you might hurt him"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you've done it before"

Oh

Alexis kept on talking.

"Remember when you got shot and didn't call for 3 months? Or when you started that Doctor? Or Schlemming? Or even Sorenson? He would come home every day, heart broken. He would have his eyes filled with emptiness. The worst was when he said I love you and you didn't acknowledge it. The day he found out that you remembered, he sat down in his office and didn't see him until 2 days later. When you didn't call for 3 months, he didn't even get out of the house until I kicked him out. Every time he came home and saw you kissing these guys, I could see his heart cracking a little more. I just feel that if you broke his heart several times before, that you could easily do it again"

Kate was speechless, she didn't think she would get this speech. She couldn't believe that she put Castle through that. Just thinking about Castle so broken breaks her heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"That's right you didn't, every time he was broken I had to clean it up and try to put it together. But no matter how hard I tried he was still broken."

"I know I broke him, I just didn't know how big the damage was. I promise you that I'll never hurt him again"

"How do I know?"

"Because just seeing Castle in pain, makes my pain so much more excruciating. If he's fractured, I'm broken. Just seeing him in pain, makes me feel like I've been pushed of the Earth. God, I'm so dependent on him, if he's gone, I'm nobody. Castle made me live again, he saved me from my demons. Don't tell him this, I rather die, than to see him hurt, that's how much I love him."

"If you love him then why did you ignore his I love you, for almost a year?"

"I needed to heal, I needed to pick my feet off the ground. I wanted to be fixed when I did tell him, that I love him. I felt that I wasn't good enough for him. I wanted to dive in when nothing was holding me back, but lying to him that I didn't hear was one of the worst decisions I've made. I've should've talked to him. But his I love you has helped me through some tough times."

"Ok, since there's nothing holding you back, are you all in?"

"Yes"

"One last question, why did you kiss Eric Vaughn? I'm just curious."

Beckett laughed a little.

"Castle told you huh? Well, he kissed me, he asked me questions that got to my head, and had me lost. Before I knew it he was leaning in. I didn't want him too, trust me the only person I want to be with is your dad"

"Okay, I think you've answered all my questions, you have my full on blessing"

"Thanks Alexis, it means a lot. You could be a detective one day, you have great interrogating skills"

"Thanks!"

"Always"

**A/N: This chapter was eh. Could've been better executed. anyways... Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: In this chapter you can read my hatred for Vaughn. **

_2 weeks_. 2 weeks and this case went relatively nowhere. All they managed to figure out was that she had a brother that lived in L.A, and that their parents died in a car accident.

"Thanks" Beckett said taking Castle's steaming coffee

"No problem"

"This case is taking forever"

"How bout we check out the brother?"

"We did, he works at a clothing factory"

"What kind of clothing factory?"

"Mostly nothing, uh, retail, sports gear, training, excersice-"

"Wait, training?"

"Yeah?"

"What kind?'

"It says hunting, camo"

"That's it, that's the key. What if we were looking at the wrong place? Lanie said she found fabric consistent with fatigues, on the victim's body. We were looking at the wrong fatigues"

"And if the killer wore them, or worked with them, it would have to be an employee"

They got closer, and closer. until it took have a step and their lips would touch. They were going to but a disruption took place.

"Ahem"

They jumped and pulled back.

"Gates!"

"I see you too are working very hard"

"Yes, sir we are"

"Mmmhmm, keep working"

"Whew, anyways let's go to the factory, where's it located?"

"It's actually in town"

"Sweet"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"NYPD! We have a warrant to search this place" Beckett said

"Beckett! You have to see this"

"Oh my god"

Red stained the wall, all spelling out 'I can see you'

"Get C.S.U in here! I want this place closed!"

"This is bad"

"Who had access to this place?" Beckett said asking the manager

"Anyone, this place was going to be shut down. I just came in here to check if the machines were shut down"

"Ok, I need a list of your former employees that worked in this factory"

"Beckett, you have to check who put this place to the ground" Castle said handing her the sheet of paper.

"Erik Vaughn"

"Yep, it's you're favorite billionaire inventor"

"Great. C'mon, lets get back to the precinct"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Yeah, it says here that Vaughn shut down the factory after having a fight with John Hamilton" Ryan says

"He just shuts down a factory because he had a fight?'

"Apparently, so"

"I told you he was a petty bastard" Castle said to Beckett

"Yeah, well, bring him in"

"What?! No, ask another detective to interview him like Espo and Ryan!"

"Why? A little jealous?"

"I thought we already covered this"

"It's okay, Castle"

"Promise me you won't kiss him again"

"Promise"

"Fine"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Beckett, Vaughn's here!" Espo said

"K, lets go. Castle you're not coming"

"To hell, I'm not"

Beckett, sensing his frustration.

"Ok, fine, but let me do the talking"

Castle followed her in.

"Ahhh, how's my favorite detective?" Vaughn said

"Mr. Vaughn do you know who this is?" Beckett said, showing Lisa Hamilton's photo

"No, I do not. Did I mention you look absolutely beautiful"

Beckett felt Castle's anger. She decided to ignore the compliment and kept going.

"How bout him?" Showing a picture of John Hamilton

"No"

"I beg to differ, we have sources that said you got into a fight with him"

"I would like my lawyer now"

Beckett and Castle exited the room.

"Ugh, why can't we arrest the scumbag"

"Scumbag? Really? We can't hold him on anything."

"How about harassing my fiancé? I'll testify"

Beckett just rolled her eyes. As much as annoying jealous Castle was, she kinda thought it was hot. _I'm never gonna tell him that_.

"Let's bring in the brother he'll tell us"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Mr. Hamilton, we would like to ask you about the fight with Erik Vaughn?"

"Oh yeah sure, he's a self-centered jerk"

"Agreeable" Castle said

"Anyways, we want to know what the fight was about"

"You guys don't know? He was sleeping with my sister"

"Why were you mad?"

"I would be" Castle broke in

"Erik wasn't just sleeping with her, he was using her. He was going to get close to her and rob me of my money"

"Why? He's a billionaire" Castle said

"Not anymore. Everything was a scam, all fake. The S.E.C found out and robbed him with all he had"

"We need to talk to Vaughn, again"

"No, really?" Castle said

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"So we found out about your affair with Lisa"

_Silence_

"We found DNA matching yours under her fingernails"

_Silence_

"Ok, I guess we'll see you in court"

They were almost out the door when they heard him protest.

"Ok, wait, wait"

They sat back down

"I was told that if I did what was told I could get my money back"

"Tell us who it is"

"He'll kill me"

"We will put you into protection"

"Yeah, anyone EXCEPT Beckett" Castle cut in.

_Silence _

"Vaughn if you don't tell us you'll be prosecuted"

"Ok, fine, he told me his name was Jerry Tyson"

**A/N: A little too much? And for those who want more wedding planning, I'll continue just want to add more excitement. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: According to reviews, it was a twist. I'm glad you guys didn't expect it.**

Beckett felt Castle stiffen, then the sound of the chair creaking, and then the sound of a door closing. Beckett quickly followed.

"Castle, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"No, your not"

"It's 3XK, Beckett, it's him, he's come out to get me or worse anyone I care about"

"Hey, I'm here, I won't allow him to get to you"

"I think it's too late, he's already inside my head"

Kate could see the fear in his eye, she could feel him shaking on the inside, she could hear his brain rambling through the worst case scenarios.

"What if I can't stop him?"

"Hey, you will"

"Who says, I didn't succeed any of the times"

"You're right, you haven't, but this time we'll do it together"

"Who knows? He's had a head start"

"We don't know it's him"

"Please, you know it's him"

"Castle, why don't you head home? Talk to Alexis and Martha, make sure they're safe"

Castle just nodded his head afraid of what kind of voice that would be released.

"K, I'll see you at home. I love you"

"I love you too"

Beckett stood there as she watched his back moving farther away. They were going to put 3XK out for good.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Vaughn tell me about Jerry Tyson"

"There's not much to tell, he sent me an email"

"Why did you open it?"

"I didn't when I turned on a computer it was there, I figured that is was some hack, and ignored it but then it was talking to me"

"What do you mean?"

"Like the screen went black and it was just messages, and his offer seem too enticing"

_God, this guy is such an idiot. _

"What was the plan?"

"He said to sleep with this girl, and doing so, I could get my money. I would take her out on a date, and when it was over call a cab where it would send her someplace, by Tyson's order"

_So stupid_

"Do you know where?"

"He wouldn't say, I didn't ask"

"I'm charging you with conspiracy to commit murder"

"What? I didn't know he was gonna kill her!"

She didn't say anything, and walked out.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ryan, Espo, bad news, we're dealing with 3XK"

"What? I thought Castle shot him" Ryan said, with shock lacing through his voice.

"I did too, but that doesn't matter. The faster we catch him, the better our chances are"

"Ok, what did you learn?"

"He changed his M.O, he wants us to find him. He gave us his real name."

The beep of her phone, invaded their thoughts.

_Beckett you have to come here. ASAP._

"Guys, I have to go"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"What's going on Castle?"

He had a blank face.

"Castle?"

He just gave her the slip of paper.

_I've see you've found me! This time I'm making no mistakes. It won't end up with me dying. See you on the other side!_

_ 3XK_

"Oh my god, Castle, don't panic I'll have security teams here"

"Beckett, he was in our home! He's getting closer, he's not hiding."

"Good, if he isn't hiding we'll catch him"

"You don't get it, if he could came into our home and do this. Think of what he'll do next"

Beckett reached for his hand and held it seeking comfort that they both needed. She felt Castle's body loosen up.

"What if he gets you, and I can't aim this time?"

She couldn't give him an answer so she reached over and gave him a hug, hoping it was a good enough answer.

"We'll find him, okay?"

He just nodded.

"Where's Alexis and Martha?"

"I sent Alexis to a friends house, and Mother to a spa retreat"

"Ok, why don't you come with to the precinct?"

"Ok"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Hey Castle you okay?" Ryan said with concern

"3XK has been in our home, he's crossed the line. Let's put this S.O.B, into the ground. Espo, what do you got?" Beckett answered

"Techs searched Vaughn's computer and found the emails, so looks like he's telling the truth"

"Can they trace it" Knowing it was a stupid question

"No"

"What about the note, we have cameras at our place and a doorman, there's bound to be something"

"I'll go and check it out" Ryan said

"You'll need my pass, I'll come with you" Castle said

"Okay, let's go"

"Espo, can you search at traffic cams, see if you can find the cab where she took off in"

"On it"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"The recordings should be on my computer"

Suddenly a gunshot rang out.

"Castle get down!"

"Tyson's hiding behind the wall"

Ryan and Castle was at the doorway at the loft, while Tyson was at the corner of the hallway. Multiple shots were fired from both guns. They could hear the bullets whizz by, a little too close for comfort.

"Call for backup"

Castle hit one on his phone, knowing that Beckett would be faster than backup.

"C'mon, Kate pick-up"

"Beckett"

"Kate, you have come here, Tyson's here" Just then a gunshot went off, and the line went dead.

"Espo, call backup!" Beckett said just as the elevator doors closed.

**A/N: Guess what! It's another poll! Yay! I like these polls do you? **

**So here it is: Is Tyson shooting, or it's a henchman he hired.**

**Tyson: Shorter case, back to wedding planning.**

**Henchman: Awesome bad-ass Beckett interrogation scene (which I favor), Longer case (by not much)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Pain. _So much pain. It seemed like the pain was searing, spreading, scolding, threatening to explode.

_Noise._ So much noise. Why was everything loud? Was something going on? Sirens, so many of them.

_Tears._ Why was my face wet? Was it raining?

_Her voice._ Why was she asking him to open his eyes? Screaming out, "Stay with me". Where would I go?

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Beckett found him on the floor, red threatening to take him whole. _So much blood_.

"Castle, open your eyes, please"

Nothing, her eyes were drowning in a pool of tears, spilling over.

"Castle, wake up, stay with me"

His eyelids slowly opened, revealing his blue eyes.

"Kate-"

"Just focus on staying awake"

"What happened?"

"You've been shot, in the shoulder"

"Aww, I wasn't there to see it"

Beckett let out a light chuckle.

"Paramedics are on there way"

Castle felt the darkness reach him, as much as he try to find him it just got closer. It was about time it was going to take him home.

"So tired..."

"Stay awake"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Paramedics came and took him on gurney, slid him into the ambulance.

"I'm going with him"

"Ma'am, there's no room"

"Make room, cause I'm going"

Beckett said jumping in, against the medics protest.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ryan, you alright?"

"Yeah, how's Castle?"

"I don't know, he just got picked up"

"Did you guys get Tyson?"

"Yeah, Beckett came in shot him in the leg, and cuffed him"

"Wait, he's in the hospital?"

"No, just a few stitches, didn't hit anything"

"Ok, let's go visit Castle"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Beckett's mind was scrambling of what if's. _What if he never be the same? What if he's in a coma? What if he has amnesia? What if he dies?_

"Family of Richard Castle?'

"Yes?" Martha answered

"Good news, the bullet didn't hit any vitals, the bullet was removed successfully"

"Thank god"

"Can we see him?" Alexis said

"Yeah, he wouldn't go to sleep, we gave him some medicine to go to sleep, but he wouldn't stop talking"

Beckett was glad Castle hadn't change.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Hey, there's my gals!"

"Dad!" Alexis ran over and hugged him

"Hey, seemed like you missed me"

"Duh" Alexis stated releasing her death grip.

"Richard, don't ever do that again!"

"Mother, nice to see you again"

"Alexis, why don't we get something to eat, I hear they have fantastic jello"

The awkwardly left the room.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than most people feel, after a gunshot"

"Thats good"

Beckett pulled up a chair, and held his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry, Castle"

"There's nothing you could've done"

"If I didn't-"

"No more, if's"

"But Castle-"

"Look, I don't want to hear anymore buts or sorrys, ok?"

She just nodded her head.

"I'm glad you're okay"

"I'm the one that's supposed to be saying that, your the one that got shot"

"Please, I feel great the painkillers are awesome"

"The doctors said I could take you home"

"Did you get Tyson?"

"Yep, he's in the box as we speak"

"That's awesome!"

"Castle, please don't ever do that to me again"

"You know I can't promise you that"

"I know, but just be careful, you mean to much, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Beckett said, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Hey, don't cry, I promise I'll try to be safe. Hate to tell you but I'm stuck with you for awhile, considering I'm awesome"

"Wow, the painkillers must be really getting to you, you said awesome three times, in one conversation"

"I have no idea what your talking about" Castle said, with a loopy smile on his face.

"Mmhmm, Alexis is gonna go take you home"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the precinct, to visit of one Jerry Tyson" Beckett said kissing his forehead.

"Bye"

"See you at home"

"Awesome!"

Beckett just rolled her eyes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Mr. Tyson"

"Nice to see you again, Detective" Tyson said with a smug face. "How's your boyfriend doing? I see I might've injured him"

"Tyson, I'm tired, now we both know you killed Lisa, and countless others"

"I actually want to see your proof"

Beckett didn't have any.

"I see you don't have any" Tyson said with a nasty smile on his face.

Beckett got up, grabbed him by his collar, where his feet was off the ground.

"You're not going to get away from this, you shot someone I care about. And that's a mistake you do not want to do. Should've picked a different cop to pick on, because you don't know what you're dealing with."

"Detective, put him down!" Gates yelled

Beckett dropped him, and walked out.

"What was that!" Gates yelled

"Sir-"

"Don't sir me, you might've cost us our case! I'm putting you on leave, until this case is over."

Beckett just walked out, she didn't care if she had authority or not, one way or another she was going to put 3XK away for life.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**A/N: I got a lot of reviews talking about an injured Castle, you guys just read my mind. It's uncanny. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, I forgot to give credit to Sports Lover12and ff Lover****3 ****for Castle's shot location, I originally had him get shot in the leg, but the shoulder seemed a little more, how should I say, close to the heart. So I give thanks to Sports Lover12and ff Lover****3.**

"Hey, Alexis"

"Home so early?"

"Yeah, I got thrown off the case, how's your dad?"

"Sleeping, wait, you got thrown off?"

"Yeah, apparently I got a little too rough on the suspect" Beckett said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Good"

"Good? No, it's not good, in fact, it's bad"

"Look, I'm all for non-violence, but this guy shot my dad, you have to understand where I'm coming from"

"I do"

A half awake Castle walked in, with the stature of a zombie. Ruffled hair, sling on an arm. There he was in his full glory.

"Hey. Beckett, what are you doing here? I expected you to stay all night. Don't get me wrong, it's good you're home. Just surprised"

"Got kicked off"

"Oooo, Ms. Beckett got into trouble!" Castle said as if he was a five year old on a playground. "What did you do?"

"Nothing"

"Awww, c'mon, tell me!"

It was obvious that Beckett wasn't going to answer his question anytime soon. So Alexis did.

"She attacked the suspect" Alexis said, earning a half-glare from Beckett

"What?" Castle said

"It's nothing, Castle"

"Sure, like it's always nothing. What happened?"

"He was being a jerk" Beckett said trying to be vague as much as possible.

"All suspects are jerk, what did he say?"

"He slapped me in the face, well figuratively. So I decided to show him what he was dealing with"

"Seriously?" Castle said as he rubbed his forehead, showing the array of stress marks.

"Beckett, you can't let him get to you"

"No, but he got to you. And I'm as much as part of it as you."

"You can't do that, I can't let you in front of danger because of me"

"Look, Castle, you're not getting rid of me"

Castle looked back with a face of defeat, realizing that he would never persuade her.

"Why did you wake up in the first place?"

"Can't sleep. Nightmares" Castle said as if they were common.

"About your shooting?"

"No, but it was about a shooting"

"I can't see where your getting at" Beckett said temporarily confused

"It was your shooting"

"Oh" Beckett said, shock resident on her face

"It's no big deal, I get them occasionally, just ever since I got shot, it occurs much more than usual"

"Of course, it's a big deal, Castle. I didn't know about these nightmares" Surely, she would've known, after all they live together.

"Well, I don't get them anymore ever since we got together."

"Why do you get them in the first place?" Beckett was pretty sure she knew, but hearing Castle's reasoning would help her.

"Because I wasn't fast enough"

"That's not your fault, in fact that might've saved your life"

"Yeah, but I rather die, than you" Castle said, saying like it was the most obvious thing.

"It doesn't matter Castle, we are both well and alive" Trying to reassure him.

"Kate, you're a cop, you get shot at everyday, what if one day they don't miss?"

"Then it'll be okay, because I have you" That was true, if she did die, then she would always have him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, for now"

"Good, now go back to sleep, I had to reassure a five year old that there were no monsters under the bed"

"Why don't you check again? You know, safety first, or you could just stay in bed make sure they don't come after me."

"You know Castle, I would but I have to deal with another monster" Beckett said

"Ok, but don't stay up all night"

_Next Morning_

Castle walked in to find Beckett staring at the impromptu murder board on the smart board. It wasn't uncommon this would happen. Sometimes she would have a hard case and set up files on the smart board.

"Stayed up all night" Castle said handing her some coffee.

"Yeah, didn't do much" Beckett said, drinking the delicious coffee

"Double check everything?"

"More like triple check, and nothing" Beckett said

"How about the taxi the girl took"

"We couldn't read the plate"

"Can I see the tape?"

"Yeah, here" Beckett said as she brought up the tape on the smart board.

Castle concentrated on the tape until...

"There! Stop it! The driver of the cab couldn't have been Tyson, he's too tall." Castle said as he gestured toward the driver.

Beckett just nodded.

"If we can find out who the driver was, we can find where she went"

"On it, I'll call Espo"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ok, Espo said that they got a hit on facial recognition to an Edward Jones"

"Are they bringing him in?"

"Yeah, but check this out" Handing Castle the sheet of paper.

"Shut the front door"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Mr. Jones, is true that you drove a woman in cab on Friday night?" Esposito said

"Yeah, so?"

"We found it strange that you got hired for a day and quit the next day, why is that?" Ryan said

"I needed money"

"You know we don't like being lied to, right Ryan?"

"No we don't, we know you worked as a limo driver for Erik Vaughn?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, after you took that job as a taxi driver, we found $200,000, in your bank account" Espo said.

"Just tell us where you drove the girl, and the D.A won't press charges" Ryan said

He didn't have much of a choice, after all what did he have to lose.

"I drove her to a abandoned warehouse on Fifth avenue"

"Thank you, one last question, what did Vaughn say to you?"

"He just said that he would pay me if I followed his instructions. When I asked him what he was going to do with her, he said that she would go to a colleague of his"

"Looks like Vaughn hasn't been telling us the whole story" Ryan said to Esposito

**A/N: I hate Vaughn so much, as you can see, pretty sure I'm not the only one who does.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mr. Vaughn, sorry we had to take time out again" Ryan said

Beckett was watching this interrogation intently, after arguing with Gates for several minutes. They agreed to an understanding where she would just watch and couldn't be involved.

"Sorry should be right, I was in a meeting with my agents"

"We just need to reconfirm you're statements"

"Ok, get on with it"

"We know that you were friends with Jerry Tyson" Espo said

"I told you last time, I'll tell you again, I don't know him!"

"We did some digging, and you know what we found?"

"What?"

"That you two went to the the same high school"

"And so did hundreds other"

"Yeah, but we talked to the principal and he says that he remembered you and Tyson as being best friends, always causing trouble"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Then how come, we found $200,000 wired from your account to a certain Edward Jones? Your driver."

"Tyson told me to do it!"

"Then how come we found two sets of footprints at the warehouse, one belonging to Tyson's and once we get test results , the other will be yours"

"Then you'll need a warrant for my shoes"

"Already, have it, now give me your shoes"

Vaughn relented, and took of his shoes.

"Perfect match" Ryan said comparing the two prints

"Know you could confess, and I'll tell the D.A, you corroborated "

"You might have got me on flimsy evidence, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna make it easy on you"

Espo and Ryan walked out.

"Well, are you going to charge him?" Beckett asked

"We can, but it won't hold up in court, although he might be broke he still has a little left over. And it will be enough for an expensive lawyer"

Beckett knew Ryan was right, it was all circumstantial. They needed a confession, and she was gonna get one.

"Let me go talk to him"

"You can't, Gates will find out and kill you" Espo said

"Distract her, I just need a few minutes with Mr. Vaughn"

Espo saw the determination in her eyes.

"Fine" Espo said letting her pass through

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Nice to see you again, Detective, come to take me up on my offer?" Vaughn said

"Imma get to the point, here. You might've not killed Lisa Hamilton, but you were there and you're gonna tell me what exactly what happened. You could take the hard way or the easy way"

"I'm not telling you anything"

"Hard way? Fine by me" Beckett said, she pulled him up against the wall, Smashing his face into the wall. She held his arm behind him, as if she was arresting him, and pushed the arm up, causing serious pain.

"Now do you want to talk?" Beckett said, tightening her hold

Vaughn didn't respond. Beckett pushed his arm up higher.

"Ow, ow"

"Your friend, Tyson, shot the man I love, now you don't want to mess with that. Do you?" Beckett his arm even higher.

"I'll have you arrested for excessive force" Vaughn managed to get out.

"I have witness that will testify against you, you know your arm is about to break. Now tell me what happened!"

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you what happened" Beckett lightened her grip.

"Tyson, told my me to ask my driver to drive the girl to the warehouse. Tyson and I waited there, while she arrived. I provided Tyson with the fake ID's and the gun, but I didn't kill her. Once she arrived we- I mean Tyson, dragged her into a chair, and forced her to make, um, something. After she was done, he shot her."

"Make what!?" Beckett said

He didn't responded, she pulled harder.

"Ok, ok, a bomb"

Beckett let go, all the pieces fit. That's why Tyson needed the girl. But what did he need a bomb for? _Shit_, she needed to get to Castle quickly, she needed to clear the loft, immediately.

**A/N: Surprise! I already watched 'Still', it's amazing, you guys are gonna love it!**


	16. Chapter 16

"C'mon, Castle pick-up, pick-up"

_Hello, Rick Castle, you know what to do._

"Dammit" Beckett called S.W.A.T and the bomb squad to the loft, the were on there way.

Beckett kicked down the door.

"Castle?"

_Nothing_

"Castle!"

There he was handcuffed to a chair in his office, he was knocked out cold.

"Castle, wake up, we need to get out of here" Beckett heard Castle coughing as he slowly woke up.

"Kate?"

"Yeah, it's me, we need to go. Tyson planted a bomb and it might go off" Beckett said as she frantically tried to unlock the cuffs with her key.

"I wouldn't do that, detective" Tyson's voice suddenly came booming in.

Beckett raised her gun, her crosshairs to his head.

"No, you don't want to shoot me, because of this" Tyson said as he had his thumb on the trigger.

"Now, drop your gun detective, and tell your team to back down"

She hesitated, she slowly dropped her gun. Then she carefully, reached for the walkie talkie," False alarm, you can head out". She slowly dropped the talkie too.

"That wasn't so hard was it, oh and I want your handcuffs and key too."

She slid them over.

"I've been planning for years, on how this would go. I didn't think it was this easy" Tyson said as he pressed on the trigger.

"What did you just do!"

"Don't worry, it's when I let go, it goes off. Imma leave that to you" Tyson gave her the trigger, making sure not to let go.

Beckett took the trigger, holding on tightly as she could, making sure she couldn't slip. She watched as Tyson left, taking her gun, walkie talkie and handcuffs.

"Oh, by the way, you can't leave the room, it has a range of 50 meters, if you surpass it, it automatically explodes" He said as he left the room.

"Castle you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't let go"

"Never"

"So what do we do next?"

"Can you call someone?"

"He took my phone, do you have yours?"

"No, didn't have time to grab it"

"Well, we are in quite a predicament"

"Don't worry, we'll get out" Beckett reassured

"I need you to get out"

"No" Beckett said firmly, she saw the doubt in his eyes.

"You can get out 50 meters, and still be safe-"

"No, Castle, I'm not leaving you"

"Kate"

"Castle, we will get out of this. We always do" Beckett stared in his eyes, which seemed to reassure him.

"Ok"

"Now we need to get you out of those cuffs"

They stood there for several minutes, thinking of a possible way, until Castle had the look in his eyes. The look that he always got when he figured out a case.

"I have a nitrogen tank in the cabinet"

"How will that help us?" Beckett stated

"It will freeze the cuffs, making it brittle so I could break it"

Beckett checked the cabinets, until she found it. But she kept looking.

"What are you looking for?" Castle said

"A rag, a glove, or something to keep from freezing your hands off" Beckett said, she kept scrounging. She wasn't fast, finding things, opening drawers with one hand wasn't easy.

"Found it!" She gratefully found oven mitts, holding them by her teeth, holding the nitrogen in the unoccupied hand.

"Here" She put down the tank and put the mitts on him.

"You ready?"

"Not really"

She started spraying the nitrogen on the cuffs, trying to be thorough.

"Ok, I think that's good. Do you think you break them?"

"Yeah, um, just a little-" The shatter of metal interrupted him.

"Thank god"

"Lets get out of here" They ran out of there, expecting the bomb to go off, as they went outside. No boom.

The bomb squad was outside. Beckett told them the situation and handed them the trigger. She watched as the squad headed up to the loft, she watched as the paramedics checked if Castle was okay. That's what she did, she watched. She needed to do something, her adrenaline was still vigorously pumping. Beckett settled on tracing Tyson's tracks.

"Espo" She heard him on the other line.

"Tyson was at our place, he couldn't gone far. Can you get choppers?"

"On it"

She ran over to Castle, after the medics, double checked him over, after Beckett insisted. But instead ran into another familiar face.

"Captain Mahoney" Beckett recognized him from when she stood on a bomb.

"Beckett, bombs have something against you?"

"I think so too, what's up there?"

"It's not too bad, as far as we know the bomb won't automatically detonate, he must've been lying about the 50 meter distance. Who ever made this bomb made it easy to disable, we can get it stopped in as minimum of 30 minutes."

"Thanks Captain, hope I don't have to see you again"

"Ditto"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_30 minutes later_

"Hey" Castle said, with a gratified look.

"Hey, the bomb's disabled, I guess your place won't be pulverized"

"Yeah" That's when he noticed his surrounding, they were in a ambulance. "Do you feel a since of deja vu?"

"Yeah, the first time you said 'always'" Beckett smiled as she reminisced. "How's your gash?"

"Just a few stitches, how's Tyson?"

"They found him heading towards the Hamptons, they found him" Beckett informed him, as her smile grew.

"Does that mean you have to run off and be super cop?"

"No, Espo can handle that, I rather have his plans ruin than mine"

"Since when did you have plans?"

"Since now" She said as she pulled him in for a rough kiss.

**A/N: I know I did not give the greatest ending to the subplot, but I had a bunch of wedding ideas bombarding my brain, so I'm going back to the wedding plan.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Must warn this chapter sucks! But necessary to move on.**

The vibrating of Beckett's phone had awoken them from their deep slumber.

"Ugh, this better not be a case. It's my day off"

_23 missed calls from Lanie Parish_

"Beckett"

"Girl, I haven't heard from you! I was seriously starting to get worried, but now that you are okay, I'm woop your ass."

"Lanie, why do you call?"

"What do you mean why do you call! Since the case was closed, you've been lounging around! So I took it as a sign to get you out and about, so I arranged a cake tasting, since it was held off"

"Lanie-"

"No, buts I'll text you the address, I'll meet you in 30"

The next thing she knew she heard the dial tone. And the grumbling of Castle.

"Hey, sleepyhead"

"Case?"

"Nope, worse"

"Lanie?"

"Yep, we got to go"

"Ugh"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

The sound of the engine started up, when Castle started to talk.

"So I thought if we are going to get married, we should talk about wills"

"Ok, sure. I don't have much but most of it will go to you and my dad"

"And my money will go to my family, including you"

"You didn't have to do that Castle"

"Course I did, that's not the important part"

"Ok, what is?"

"My funeral, here are my specifications: I want to be buried on the moon, make a flag with my face on it, put it where I'm buried. And when you look up at the moon, you'll see me!"

"That's ridiculous" Beckett said accompanied by a classic Beckett eye-roll.

"You really mean genius, how bout you? Where do you want to be buried?"

"Next to my mom, of course"

"Reasonable"

"You're one to talk reasonable"

"Well, I have other sites, Mt. Everest, just like _The Bucket List_, or a -"

"Stop, right there, if you're going to make more ridiculous comments, just stop, and plus if you're buried on the moon how am I suppose to visit you?"

"By then, we'll be living on the moon"

"Conspiracy websites, again?"

"What? No! Never! Why would you think that? Psshh" Castle said trying to act nonchalant.

"You're a horrible actor"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sure"

"Anyways I already have done the paperwork, and you would be left with 3 million dollars."

Beckett almost choked on her coffee "3 million dollars!"

"What? Do you want more?" Castle said

"3 million dollars is a lot!"

"Well, I am a pretty successful writer"

They arrived at the cake tasting place.

"We'll talk about this later" Beckett said

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"There you guys are! What took you so long!" Lanie said

"Traffic" Beckett said

"Whatever, lets get into the cake! What are your guys's favorite flavor?"

"Strawberry"

"Chocolate"

"This is gonna be a long day"

_30 minutes later_

"More people love chocolate!" Castle said

"So? It's our wedding?" Beckett said

"GUYS!"

The finally stopped bickering.

"I've been sitting here while you two discuss cake flavors, like little children for the last 30 minutes"

"Sorry, Lanie" Castle said

"It's fine while you guys have been fighting over it, I decided to eat some cake. I found one that you guys both will absolutely love!" Lanie said as she got a piece of the cake and handed it to them.

"C'mon try it" Lanie insisted

As they carefully tasted, Lanie watched the look of delight come across there face.

"Lanie! This is amazing!" Beckett said

"Yeah, this is really great, what flavor is it?"

"It's... wait for it... coffee!"

"Seriously? So cliche" Castle said

"Hey, you taste coffee every day" Lanie said

"I didn't even know they made coffee wedding cakes"

"Well, believe it, and since you like it, I'm assuming that you'll buy it"

"Sounds good to me" Castle said "How bout you Beckett?"

"What would we do without you Lanie?"

"I'm thinking make a crappy wedding" Lanie said with a smirk

**A/N: Told you, anyways, I know, I know. Soooo Cliche, just couldn't think of any other than coffee. Don't worry better chapters to come.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: K, this is a MUCH better chapter.**

"Castle, I am not taking 3 million dollars!" Beckett said. She really meant it, she loves him no matter what. She didn't need his money, just loving him was the greatest thing she was going to ever have.

"You're not! You'll just inherit it!" Trying to persuade her by a technicality.

"I'm not signing the papers" She insisted.

"Kate, I love you more than I have any other woman, I want you to get what you deserve. I changed my will about 3 years ago to you, you don't have to sign it, it just makes it airtight"

"3 years ago?"

"Yeah, after I changed my bucket list" Castle said very casually.

"What changed these events all of a sudden?" She wondered what happened that made him suddenly took major action. That it was cause to change the most important things, and it was 3 years ago!

"I don't know, it was gradual, it was probably when you gave me your smile, when it punched me in the gut and said you love this girl"

"Wow, but I'm still not taking the money"

"C'mon, I left the family with 5 million, and the boys with the ferrari"

"Why do you even have a will?"

"Because I'm famous, and anybody that hates me can just walk up and kill me"

"Over my dead body" It was true, if anybody was going to try and shoot him, they would have to go through her first.

"Why do you have a will?"

"I'm a cop, it's common sense" Beckett said as if Castle needed to answer the question.

"Right. Beckett, can you please just sign it?" He wasn't gonna back down.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean anything" She conceded.

"Ok"

"And I want you to agree that you'll be buried in an actual graveyard" Just because she agreed, doesn't mean she would let him go that easy.

"So uncreative"

"I'm a cop, I'm supposed to be uncreative"

"You know you can't use the 'I'm a cop' reason every time"

"I don't know it seems sufficient to me"

"You think when you get married to a writer, you would adapt more"

"You should be lucky I still haven't shot you yet"

"Trust me, I count my lucky stars every day"

"I bet you do" She smiled, at their relative teasing that they never lost. But talking about death was really depressing. Just imagining her looking at his lifeless body was enough for her to break down.

"Castle?" Beckett said in a hopeful look.

He looked up, sensing the sudden seriousness.

"Can we just stop talking about this. I mean this is serious, you _dying _is something I would never want to see. It breaks my heart that maybe one day, I will see your face going into the ground, me giving me the best eulogy I could. Thinking of how you could've improved it. Imagining Martha and Alexis, breaking down, lost. How I would never move on. How I would never see your smile again, or your crazy theories that would always make my day brighter. How I would never hear you say _always, _ever again"

"Hey, I know your worries. I have the same concern. Every time we go to a suspect's place, or anything. Like you said you're a cop. We can't help but think, that maybe one day, we'll never see each other again. We can just hope that the universe has a better path for us, and that we can only hope"

Castle showed his smile, that would always calm Beckett down. It was no surprised she quickly did.

She couldn't help but think about the good thinks the future would hold. How there would be little footsteps running around. How her dad would be a grandad.

Her dad.

_Dad_

_Shit, she forgot to tell him._

"Castle! We forgot tell him we are engaged!" Beckett said

"Who?" Castle was clueless

"Who? My dad! Did you tell him?"

"Oh, shit" As Castle suddenly realized too.

"How could you forget!" Beckett said as he poked him in the chest.

"Hey! You're blaming me!? It's your dad!" Castle defended.

"Well, you proposed! Have you ever heard off asking the girl's dad first _before _you get down on one knee!"

"Ok, Ok, I get the blame for that. Let's just calm down, we've been caught up in between cases and planning. We've just been pre-occupied."

"Pre-occupied?"

"Yes, pre-occupied. We'll just tell him tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok"

"Just call him"

"Ok" Beckett said as she got her phone and started dialing.

_This is Jim Beckett_

"Hey, dad"

_Hey, haven't heard you in a while, how you've been?_

"Good, actually great. I thought maybe we would catch up"

_Yeah, tomorrow? _

"Sure, Remy's?"

_Yep, same time?_

"Yeah, the usual. Oh, can I bring Castle?"

_Yeah, the more the better, haven't seen him either._

"K, I'll see you then. Love you"

"Love you, too"

**A/N: Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, I want to get my word out there, and tell fanfic writers to stop ending 'Watershed' fics with proposals! I think most of them that I read end with proposals, and I'm sick of it. You might say, 'Hey your fanfic ends in a proposal'**

**Well, this was before I knew about 'Watershed' and it starts with a proposal. So I thought I could get this out there.**

"Dad! Over here!" Beckett said as she waved him over.

"Katie, it's too long" Jim said as he came over and hugged her.

"And Rick, nice to see you" As he shook his hand.

"Always a pleasure" Castle said, as they sat down at their booth.

"So what brings me here?"

Beckett could feel Castle's nervousness radiating of him. To reassure him Beckett held his sweaty hands, which managed to stop his foot from tapping and slow his breathing.

"We have some big news" Beckett said

"Um, I- um-" Castle was very hesitant. It was like he loss all sense of words.

"We're engaged" Beckett said

"That's great!" Jim said

"Really?" Castle said in disbelief.

"Yeah! I'm so excited for you to be my son" Jim said as he put his arm around his shoulder and hugged him.

"Um-"

"Just imagine it Rick, barbecues, race cars, oh, I hear your one heck of a shooter! Maybe we can go to the range sometime." Jim said as he painted a picture.

"Dad, I think your scaring him"

"Oh sorry"

"Nah, it's fine, we could do some things this weekend. Is it alright with you?" Castle said to Beckett

"Of course, actually, I've been meaning to meet with my wedding planner" Beckett said

"Lanie?"

Just as the phone rang.

"Speaking of" Beckett said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Lanie"

"Hey, I've been very busy, I've set everything you're gonna need in binders. I have some pressing questions. Like very very important questions, so important that if you don't answer them, the wedding will come crashing down. Ok? Beckett, Beckett, it's not ok, the next thing you know the wedding will catch on fire! Or worse your dress won't fit! OMG, OMG, Oh god" Lanie said as she started to hyperventilate.

"Lanie! Calm down, take a deep breath. Everything will turn out great. Are you at your apartment?" Kate said as she tried to make Lanie calm down.

"No"

"Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter, your place?" Lanie said trying to brush it off.

"You're at Espo's aren't you?"

"Pshhh, Nooo"

"Lanie"

"Ok, Ok, I was very stressed out. And I needed to relax"

"Of course, you know why don't we meet this weekend. You know, when you're not, I don't know, occupied" Kate said grinning

"_Chica!" _ Espo said in the background

"Yeah, sure. I need to go everything's a mess here, I need to get on top of things"

Kate could literally feel the wink on the other side of the phone.

"Ewwwww, TMI" Beckett said, but she was talking to a deadline.

"So? What's the verdict?" Castle said

"My weekend just filled up" Beckett said

"Sweet" As Castle fed the birds handshake to Jim.

"Seriously!? You guys already are bros, already doing the stupid handshake" Beckett said acting annoyed.

"Please, you love it! You're just jealous that you don't get to do it!" Castle accused

"That's the last thing that I ever want to do"

"Huh, that's funny, because isn't that what you said about me?" Castle said

The next thing he knew there were keys being thrown at him, accompanied by a Beckett glare.

"And that's my cue" Castle said as he got out of the booth to get the car ready

"Thanks, dad for being here" Beckett said as she got up and hugged him

"My pleasure, and congrats"

"Thanks"

"Bye, I love you"

"I love you too"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, you guys remember me? Yep me. I'm back! I know it's been so long. You guys see the finale? Uhuh, I know what I said about how Castle wasn't gonna propose. Blah, Blah. I just want you guys to know, that I predict, emphasis on predict, that she'll say no. Why? Because saying yes would too easy. Have things ever been simple between them?**

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had binders" Beckett said

"What? Did it sound like I was kidding?" Lanie said

"No, I just thought, you know, you were preoccupied"

"Never"

"Mmmhmm"

"So here's the list that we need to do" Lanie said handing her the list.

_To Do:_

_Place_

_Time_

_Guest List_

_Vows_

_Band or DJ?_

_Entrees _

_Seating Chart_

"Hey, it's not that bad" Beckett said

"Not that bad?! You're crazy!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"Shut up"

"Well, good news, we can check one of those things off the list, I know this little church where my parents got married, so thats where it'll be" Beckett said, handing Lanie back the list.

"Ok, now the entrees"

"Ugh, really? Can't we just get like hamburgers and milkshakes?" Beckett said

"Are you kidding? Katherine Houghton Beckett, this is a classy, sophisticated wedding-" Lanie said

"Sounds like your wedding" Beckett murmured

Lanie attacked her with a piece of paper.

"Ow, that could've given me a paper cut!"

"Yada, yada, blah, blah"

"Ok, ok, My friend owns a place that makes fantastic food, her names Maddie, she'll help." Beckett said

"Fine, ok, band or dj?"

"Definitely, band"

"Ok we just check off 3 items"

"See not so bad"

"Anyways, the most important part guest list, and seating"

"This is gonna be a long day"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"So gauntlet your right fist in your left palm" Castle recited, from what Beckett said all so long ago.

"Ok" Jim said

"Remember it has a little kick-"

Jim shot 3 perfect wholes in the center ring.

"I should've told you that I've shot a gun before" Jim said

"Yeah, that would've been helpful"

"So let me see your shots"

Castle took the gun and shot through the wholes Jim already shot.

"Nice"

"You know, you could be helpful, in laser tag, Alexis and Kate already beat me enough, I could really use your help" Castle said

"Yeah, anytime" Jim agreed

"C'mon, lets go, the boys just texted me and wanted to meet up" Castle said

"Sounds good to me"

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Lanie, you need to calm down!" Beckett said, she was pretty sure if she didn't she was gonna pass out.

"Its just so much"

"Here" Beckett said giving Lanie some wine. "Why do you even care so much?"

"You don't understand" Lanie said taking a big gulp of wine.

"I'll never will if you don't even tell me" Beckett said

"Fine, its just that I've seen you both in so much pain. The 4 years that you've been bantering back and forth, is difficult. And now that you guys are together, and getting married. I just don't want to witness another building fall down. What if the wedding isn't perfect and knocks it over."

"Castle and I, are inseparable . We've been through some horrible things. Yet we still prevail. So, what if the wedding, does cause friction we'll get through it. Don't worry Lanie it'll be perfect, always is. I can't believe I'm reassuring you" Beckett said

"Lets just take it one step at a time" Beckett said

"Ok"

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I didn't get everything on the list, so you know correct me.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: So I had a serious case of writers block. Then I thought jealous Beckett, FUN.**

"Yo, over here!" Espo yelled across the Old Haunt.

Castle and Jim walked over to where Esposito was located.

"Jim this is Detective Esposito and Detective Ryan, Ryan and Espo this Jim, Kate's dad." Castle said as he went over the formal introductions.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Beckett, I can see where Kate gets her good looks" Ryan said

"Well, the looks, I'm pretty sure came from Johanna, and please call me Jim" Jim said as he looked at the overly friendly cops. They didn't look like cops to him. Esposito looked like something that worked at a moving company, and Ryan looked like a baker, but he could tell that they were cops. The familiarity of a hardened soul, they both have as Kate did.

Esposito was about to say something but the blaring of his phone interrupted his speech.

"Espo.. mmmhm, yeah, I'll be right there" He said as he answered the muffled voice on he other end.

"So?" Castle said

"It's pretty convenient that you guys are right here, we have a body drop" Espo said as he gathered up his things.

"I'm so sorry to cut this short, Jim" Castle began to say

"No, no, don't worry about it! It's your job"

"Let me call you a cab"

"You should get going I can do it myself"

Castle started to feel guilty, but realized he was right.

"Okay, Ill call you" He said as he walked out. Ounce he got out he dialed Beckett.

_Beckett_

_Hey, we have a case_

_Okay, Lanie's with me so I'll meet you there?_

_Yeah, I'll see you there, Love you_

_Love you too_

He ended the call and called a cab.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"You guys are slow" Espo said as he saw Lanie, and Beckett approach.

"Shut up, what do we got?" Beckett said as she took Castle's coffee as their hands brushed.

"Female, mid-40's, COD was strangulation. Her name is Elizabeth Watson, I would've gotten more, but your boy here wouldn't stop whining about where you were." Esposito said giving Castle an amused look.

Beckett gave a beaming smile.

"Hey, I was not _whining_" Castle said looking offended.

"Dude-" Espo started to say, but a booming voice came in. A familiar one.

"Rick! Its nice to see you again!"

"Serena Kaye" Castle said as he grinned, and hugged her.

Beckett saw this exchanged and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Castle said

"Consulting. A Jackson Pollock was stolen, worth 10 million."

"We really need to meet on different circumstances"

"Hopefully, not a ruse like before"

"Ahem" Beckett felt the dormant jealously rise up again.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we have a murder here"

"Oops, sorry" As he followed behind Beckett.

"No, worries" As she kept walking.

"Ok, ok, hold on. What's wrong?"

"Nothin"

"Mmhmm, we'll talk about this later"

"Anyways, I checked her financials, they don't seem fit to have money for a $10 million painting. Speaking about painting, $10 million, really? Do you see what it is? Its just splattered paint, I mean I could do that-" Ryan said

"Ryan."

"Right, anyway, she's flat broke"

"Then how did she get the painting?" Beckett said

"She stole it" Serena said. "The rope she was strangled in, is commonly used for hanging from ceilings."

"Guys! I know what she is..." Castle waited as he got everyone's attention "She's a spy"

Serena and Beckett rolled their eyes ceremoniously, Espo just turned away. Ryan nodded, and went over the concept, appreciably.

"Lets go over what we know: She doesn't have a job or a boyfriend, she's broke-" Beckett pondered.

"Guys, we have a problem" Ryan said

"What is it" Beckett said

"I tried to run her through the regular databases, but it says I don't have clearance" Ryan said

"Let me try" Espo said as he logged in. "Huh, same, and I was a high rank in the army."

"Let me see that" Beckett said, but yet again was stopped.

"Call C.I.A, N.S.A, D.E.A, all of the A's" Beckett said to Esposito and Ryan.

"That won't be necessary" A voice came behind them.

As of them turned around, only Castle and Beckett recognized the face.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

"Danberg" They both said

"Hello, Beckett, and Castle"

"Ahem" Ryan and Esposito said.

"Oh, Danberg, this is Ryan and Esposito, guys this is Martin Danberg, an old friend" Castle said

They shook hands.

"So what brings you to the NYPD?" Beckett said

"Lets talk in private" As Danberg led them to an empty room.

"Sorry, you can't come" Danberg said to Serena. "and we won't need your expertise anymore" He said as he discreetly gave her a wad of cash.

"I guess we hit a mutual understanding" Serena said, as she took the cash and walked away.

"The woman who you found, is a spy who worked for us." Danberg said

"Ha!" Castle said, everyone looked at him, and then he zipped his mouth.

"Anyway, the painting had a list of names of agents who are undercover. She was supposed to transfer the exchange to a different CIA agency that was uptown. Apparently she got intercepted. If the list gets out, many agents will die."

"Why do it by hand?" Beckett said "Don't you guys have the technology?"

"Technology, isn't that reliable, anybody from the outside can hit a button and boom, access" Danberg said

"Ok, what do we have to do with anything?" Castle said

"You two come with me." Danberg pointed to Castle and Beckett.

"And you two" Pointing to Espo and Ryan don't move.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_At CIA Database _

"Where are we?" Castle said

"You'll see" As Danberg hit a button that made the tinted windows, clear again.

Beckett felt Castle froze. She would too.

"Sophia"

"Hello, Rick."

**A/N: Thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22

Sophia Turner was locked in a cell, with walls that where white. She was handcuffed to a metal chair. There were two guards in the room. The ceiling lights were filled with blinding lights. He saw a guard uncuff her, letting her walk freely.

Castle's voice had gotten stuck in his throat all he could sputter was "How?"

"So that's the welcome I get? I would expect more Rick" Sophia said

"I think it was sufficient enough since the last time I saw you was with the barrel of your gun pushed against his skull" Beckett said, with anger in her voice, and fire in her eyes.

"And hello, to you too" Sophia said calmly.

"How are you not dead?" Beckett said even with more anger.

Sophia took a moment to glance at Castle, to see that he had grown pale, and continued, "If you must know, it was a painful process. Some surgical procedures"

_A pair of CIA agents were ordered to pick a dead body up. The last thing they wanted to do. _

"_Ready? 1,2-" As they turned her over, Sophia woke up and had manage to knock them both unconscious and stole both of their guns. The bullet had embedded itself in her shoulder. Years of training, made it easy to maneuver. Soon she had herself an abandon warehouse, with a stolen car. She was able to remove the bullet from her arm and wrapped it up. _

_She was able to get a fake passport from the black market, and was going to escape to another country. The Philippines. She had gotten as far as the entrance of the airport, before having handcuffs slapped on. _

_Security cameras. Rookie mistake. A mistake that had gotten her in this horrid place._

"Biggest mistake was not being able to kill you" Danberg said

"You know, I loved you" Castle said "Was it all fake?"

"No" Was all that Sophia said.

Beckett on the other hand was just having a field day. She knew that the relationship between Castle and Turner, was serious. But she didn't know that Castle had _loved _her. After the supposed killing of Agent Turner, she knew that Castle was hurt by the betrayal of a dear friend. But a betrayal of a friend, is very much different than someone you've loved, wondering if it was real. After all, she've been through it with Royce.

"Lets get out of here, Castle" Beckett had said.

Castle nodded, and left, followed by Danberg.

"You might've survived a bullet, but next time I'll be the one pulling the trigger" Beckett last words to Sophia were before leaving.

"So what does Sophia have to do that's pertinent to this case" Beckett spat out.

"Simple. She's the one that intercepted the painting."

"Not possible, she was locked up in there. Wasn't she?" Beckett said confused.

"We are almost certain that she has people on the outside, maybe the inside."

"So where do we start?"

"That's why we called you in"

"Ok, Castle and I will go back to the crime scene see if we missed anything, you retrace Sophia's steps between the time of when she was arrested and when she came back from the dead." Beckett said going back to a familiar standpoint.

Danberg nodded, as Castle and Beckett walked out.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/

"Yes, I did love her" Castle said in the car.

"I didn't ask"

"I know, you were not asking very loudly"

"So how long?"

"We got about 3 months in as friends, until we gave into the tension. Back then I thought it was love. Until I met you" Castle said as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"When I met you, sure at the beginning it was pure lust. But when I started to get to know your pain, your flaws, that's when I started truly falling in love. I didn't realize it until when the bomb went off at your apartment. I thought maybe you were gone forever. Thats when I knew. That I was in too deep. That I love you. Always will. The thing I had with Sophia, was not love. If it was, it was a thinly veiled excuse of one." Castle said, grinning.

"Enough talking about me, lets talk about you, and your jealously"

"Jealously? Please!" Beckett said as she brushed it off.

"Mmhmm, at least I admit when I'm jealous."

"I do too, I just never get jealous" Beckett said as she her face started to get red.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Then explain to me, why you were less than hospitable to Serena Kaye?" Castle said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You know me Castle, I don't like it when someone intrudes on our team."

"Yeah, that first year was rough. All that teasing and love eyeballs." Castle had a full on smile now.

"What?!"

"Don't deny it! Embrace it!"

"There's nothing to embrace!"

"Mmhmm, tell you what, if you admit that you were jealous, I will do 'nice' things for you tonight"

"Like you don't already" Beckett said thinking forward to the plans he had.

"Fair enough, but I have my tricks too. And it involves whip cream"

"Really?" Kate had a full on blush now.

"Mmhmm, I have to admit that jealously streak. Is _really _hot" Castle said as they arrived back at the crime scene.

"Just think about it." Castle said

"Oh, trust me I will" Beckett said

=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\==\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\=\

"I don't know why we're back here. Didn't CSU, already did a sweep?" Castle said

"Yeah, but I want to double check."

The room was less then homey. Only a few pieces of decor and furniture was placed around. A teddy bear on a shelf, a picture frame on a wall. Suitcase in the middle of the room. Fridge empty.

"Castle" Beckett said as she picked up the teddy bear, and shook it. Then handing it to Castle.

It took a second to realize what she was doing, but then his face lit up.

"We've been watched" Castle said as he ripped apart the bear.


End file.
